A Picture Can Say a Thousand Words
by evs14u
Summary: A Picture Can Say a Thousand Words, but not all of them are true. Matthew Keller/OC Keller/OC
1. Chapter 1

**AN: I found it an atrocity that Matthew Keller had no romance stories for himself, so I decided to create one. This plays right into season 3 after he escapes from being shot at. Please read and review, any constructive critic is very much appreciated. **

Chapter 1 Introductions and Game Play

"Everyone meet my daughter Dr. Kimberly Burke, she will be with us for a while" Peter said. The lady was young late middle 20s she had a petite body, which was hidden under a tight bun and a very strong crisp black suit.

"Hello I am Dr. Burke, I am 26 years old. I have been certified in over 20 countries to practice law. I also have two doctorates in Psychiatry and Archeology, which I believe both will be useful in the white-collar unit, just ask. I am also the new ADA (assistant district attorney); if you bring me a case I expect it to be strong and have something I can work with. Do not bring me a case that's half done. I have been in law enforcement all my life so if you do have questions or concerns about a case do contact me. I will leave my card with my father, thank you" and British she had that clipped accent. She turned to her father and said, "So you have a profile for me to look at, or did you just call me down here for introductions?"

"Yes I did Matthew Keller, ever heard about him," he said opening the file in his hand.

"Some sort of thief I suppose" she said studying the picture.

"This is the White Collar Unit" I inserted.

"You must be Neal Caffrey, and thank you for that logical insight" she said addressing me directly and then to both of us "Have you met him before?"

"They used to be partners," Peter said not directly looking at me but indicating me with his hand.

"Oh scorned I see"

"Something likes that" I said.

"Alright give me the facts and then your opinion and don't let the latter color the facts" she.

"He is a 30 year old male about 6 foot inches high IQ" Peter slid over a picture

Change of POV

First day in a new unit and already a profile to build peter did say it was to be interesting. So I started profiling out loud.

"He is tall medium to dark brown hair dark brown eyes Caucasian his face was very aesthetically pleasing he had a strong stance and his hair neatly cut and parted to one side, indicating military history. Dressed in a nice suit Armani, so he wasn't in the army anymore, and he enjoys expensive things, which indicates that he was deprived of them in his early life, so from a low-income family. He wore a watch so he like the old ways of looking at a watch, the watch also didn't match in worth to the suit meaning it was for sentimental value, and being a criminal meant, it has extreme value to him since he would not leave it behind on any of his heists its an old Rolex one that would have been around when he was a child it is a mans watch so given to him most likely by his father, which means that what happens between him and his father was very traumatic for him most likely due to an absence, which means the female figure in his life most likely had to raise him which means who ever that person was overbearing wanting him to break free and lead his life as a criminal the breakage most likely occurred after his stint with the military, and when that person in question died."

"You can tell all that from a picture?" Caffrey asked.

" This is nothing, I could tell you much more if I got to meet him"

"Let the games begin" Caffrey sported, this confused me and I replied

"Which games Mr. Caffrey catching criminals is not a game and if you feel than we need to have a chat" I said concerned for his mental state.

End of Chapter 1- Please Review


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: so I am updating this in anticipation of this week's episode. I hope you like it and I hope you review this story.**

**Chapter 2: A Fiery Interrogation**

Another normal day at the office, it was getting kind of boring lots of grunt work for the District Attorney, coffee runs and copies. But after my little excursion I was happy I got any job. My day started at 9 and ended at 8 it was long and boring, but expectable.

So what do I do on my one day off I go visit my father in the White Collar unit. When I arrived it was a mess people running around papers on the floor, something was very wrong. I made my to peters office, there he was pacing. Ok this was very bad.

"Hey dad what is wrong?" I said trying to sound casual.

"10 things" he said quickly acknowledging me and he kept pacing.

"Start with number 1" trying to help as best as I could.

"We have Keller downstairs with nothing to charge him with and nothing but conjecture to tie him to anything, and a thief with a taste for arson who has named the FBI his next target."

"Ok how about I talk to Keller and draw up you the profile as I promise, and you give me this arsonist's file and I give you a preliminary file there to"

"You don't have to honey"

"I want to work was getting boring and an International criminal is just what I need" I walked towards the FBI integration room it was deferent this one was made of glass, no doubt it was bullet proof and sound proof but still it unnerved me that you could just see in. I entered thanking the guard.

"So you are Matthew Keller" I stated, his picture really didn't do him justice.

"You are a shrink" he replied heavy New York accent. His bloody voice was so nice and low this isn't good I thought.

"Very deductive was it the guard who said, "Here you go doc" and since you have no physical malady I have to be shrink"

I stand correct a shrink with bite and great rational skills"

"Why thank you but we aren't here to talk about me we are here we are you're about you"

"I have no problem with that, what do you want to know?"

"Pen or Pencil?"

"Pen"

"Cash or credit?"

"Cash"

"Toilet seat up or down?"

"Down"

"Coffee or tea?

"Coffee"

"Which way do you sleep?"

"What do you mean?"

"On your side on your back or your stomach?"

"On my back"

"Early riser or staying up late?"

"Staying up late"

"Why do you think you were caught this time?"

"Because I let them" he replied nonchalantly.

"Excuse me?"

"I knew that in this case I was clean or there is no evidence and I do love a stay at the FBI"

"So you chose confinement I mean you could be hitting the town right now"

"Why would I have great company with you here?"

"Why thank you I feel honored"

"Sadly I can just draw a profile of you and not retain you in here"

"I would love for you to retain me"

"Funny but I have better things to do"

"Like?"

"None of your business"

"It must be fun"

"Mr. Keller how about you tell us about your relationship with _the nature meets reality_ painting"

"I admired it in the museum of modern art like any good tourist and then left"

"So you didn't steal it"

"No why would I?"

"Because it's one of the highest regarded painting and a lot of money would be spent to acquire this piece from you in the world an you getting your hands on it would raise your status in the criminal community"

"To be honest I was going to steal but I got beaten to it by another criminal but I see

That you have a much more interesting case he arsonist I see"

"That is none of your business"

"I am guessing you are drawing up a profile on him for your dad"

"Yes Mr. Keller I am establishing a profile and we are going to keep you here for a while longer the guard will escort you out when it is time"

"What this time I have one nothing but am a good citizen"

"You can argue the toss but…"

"Argue the toss you really are British" he stated mocking me, he was getting under my skin, but that's exactly what he wants, so rather than mocking back I replied professional"

"Yes American idioms never made much sense to me"

The rest of the day I spent doing mundane paperwork on cases that we were prosecuting. The Arsonist case was still getting processed so getting my hand on an update copy plus I would have to conduct interviews and everyone was out chasing leads so I was left doing paperwork. The clock really couldn't have ticked any slower, I think I downed 5 cups of tea in about a 3 hour time period, but all bad things come to end. I decided to check back at the FBI office if they done with the papers. I walked and sat down at my dad's desk, somehow the smell of stale coffee and dads pressed shirts, helped me think. After about an hour all I had was that he was smart. This guy was good no fingerprints no pictures nothing that we can use that his high IQ isolated him I decided I needed music everyone else was gone so I decide to blast September by Daughtry. What I didn't notice was that that smoke was filling downstairs bullpen and the fire licking its way to my location. Then I looked up a realized that the building was burning I had no way out. No problem the option was the next best option but it turns out they didn't have a fire escape and I was on the 24th floor there was no other way out I looked to the door and knew that the only way to go through it so laying on my front I crawled out of the office and made it down the stairs but what I didn't see was the lamp coming for my head

Keller POV

I have no idea why I am doing this I thought while escaping the cuffs of the officer that had rushed me out and I run back to the building I knew she was still in there I saw her standing at the window there was no way she was going to get out of that building alive. So I ran into the building and up the stairs. There she lay unconscious on the floor I picked her up and ran out this was going to be the tricky part I need to give her to an EMT and get out. I ran over to one of the ambulance I put her on an unused stretcher and ran I hope they would see her soon enough.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Here is a new chapter and its dedicated to my only reviewer dietrich2234. Hope all of you enjoy this new chapter.**

Waking up in hospitals is a crappy thing my work for it there are several ways to wake up and the drugs have a huge part the way I woke up was all at once I just sat up and the pain flooded in the worst part was the dizziness, like I was not in control of my head and this scared me. When I opened my eyes I saw my dad pacing, with this he could run a marathon in a month.

"Hey dad" I said groggily.

"Kim your ok" he responded

"Perfectly ok." Not feeling any pain.

"Hi doctor Burke I am doctor Kiel," said what looked to be an intern in his first month of being an intern.

"I am fine I don't need anything"

"We would still like to keep you in here over night for observation" trying to muster any authority.

"Come on doctor please I went through med school I know you're an intern here and that the only way you can escape from your attending" I said seeing right through his charade, having pulled it myself.

"Then do it for me please she is going to kill me if you don't stay" finally breaking his façade and pleading with me.

"Your adorable, but I have been were you are so I will stay, how bad can one night be but is there anyway you can get me into the psych unit here so at least I might be able to help" I said bargaining with him.

"I don't…" stuttered the intern.

"Dr. Kiel did I not instruct that Mr. Pane bedpans were to be emptied." a voice from behind him making his whole body shake.

"Yes right way sir" he said scampering off.

"Wait Kim is that you" said a stern looking attending from the door, her features softening as she recognized me.

"Sonja? Wow you got to be an attending? Didn't you tell me that medicine wasn't for you, and that you would be better as what was it… a stripper?" Remembering the now-attending mental breakdown in the locker room

"Well its good that I took you're advice," she said smiling.

"Took you only 3 years to realize but once you took my adi3 you obviously shot through the ranks," I countered

"So did you they are using your profiles as examples in the best medical schools around now and your papers are always published by big medical journals." said talking about my acknowledgment in the scientific community.

"You see"

"Ok you really don't want to stay in bed you, is there anyway I can get out of here early"

"No sorry it's a new policy unless you want to do AMA"

"No thanks Id rather not be that doctor that overrules all the other doctors"

"Fine how about I check with the chief of psychiatry and see if he will let you help for a day"

"That would be great"

"By the way how is Christina?"

"We broke up"

"I am so sorry, are you ok?"

"Yeah the job came first and she couldn't realize that, I wish for someone that just as a demanding job as me" My eyes turned to Neal and he was looking at me we had the same thought Diana Berrigan.

"Well I'll put out my feelers for you if you want"

"Oh honey don't feel bad for the overworked lesbian"

"No I don't feel bad I just have an opportunity for you"

"All right thanks ill leave you to talk to your family, oh before I forget someone left this for you she handed me an envelope"

"Thanks"

"I have to run and make sure my interns aren't relaxing," she said bidding us goodbye.

"Open it opens it" said Neal with an exited voice

"Yes 2-year-old Neal I will, but don't you have an arsonist to catch."

"We currently don't have buildings to work in, and you know how mom would hate to loose her living room to the white-collar unit" my dad intervened.

"That is the biggest lie I have ever heard she would love us at home she would bake cookies and give us hot chocolate if she asks were is she by the way?"

"She couldn't watch you there knocked out she went to get us lunch she should be back no." Just as dad said that my mother appeared.

"Mom"

"Kim your awake" she said rushing to my bedside.

"Yep I am I am all alright mom nothing to worry about"

"I told you that you shouldn't work so hard"

"Mom what else am I going to do"

"Get a nice boyfriend maybe he can keep you out of the office more

Mom there isn't a man on the planet who wants work with me because of my workaholic methods"

"There must be"

"El she is fine that's what its important."

"I spent the next 24 doing my old job, I talked to cheating wives, drug addicts, alcoholics, and more but I loved ever second of it"

"Kim?" I hoarded a voice call me, and I looked up and turned around to face it.

"Yeah" seeing Sonia

"Your imprisonment is over" she said grinning.

"Thanks Sonia I'll text you about the date."

"Thanks I hope I don't have to treat you again"

"And I hope that you wouldn't ride your interns so hard but we both know that neither is going to happen"

"It's not that bad and they'll do the same thing to their interns"

"You see that's a cycle of abuse its bad"

"Go home before I change my mind ok" she said laughing and pushing me out the door.

The only thing I wanted now was my bed and a hot cup of peppermint tea. But I knew I needed to go shopping because my fridge was desperately empty, maybe Sarah had stocked it, I doubt it so it was off to the grocery store. I went out side and it started to pour great I leave the hospital for a fire and it's raining outside. So after about 15 minutes of trying to hail a cab I just decided to walk water wasn't going to kill me. I had finally gotten my groceries and was on the ay home I could smell the peppermint tea and the warmth my fireplace would be giving off. Once in the comfort of my own home I realized I still had the unopened envelope, which I had ben given early. Curiosity got the better of me and I opened the letter. Out fell a beautiful lighter engraved with an interact pattern and made of sliver. A note attached saying "you forgot to add that I smoke in your profile of me."

The next day was Friday and dad had banned me from working so I spent the day clearing my apartment, making sure that both me and Sarah didn't drown in unwashed laundry of die of the orders our unwashed dishes gave off Once I was done, I decided to treat myself to ice-cream, it had always been, my recluse to be able to relax with that sticky sweet in my mouth. So I ran to the ice-cream truck on the other side of the street, to get my myself that sweet ecstasy. I had crossed my street than there he stood sucking on his own ice-cream cone

"Keller" I said with surprise evident in my voice.

"Hello there sweetheart" he said looking up from his ice cream.

"Shouldn't you be in custody"?

I" has done nothing, well at least nothing that the police can prove."

"Well enjoy your freedom while you can, and thanks for the lighter," I said starting to walk away.

"Yeah I wanted to give you a better picture of me you are the shrink" he said stopping me.

Turing around I said "I am but I am not on your case right now"

"Well then I must find a way to get you there" he said smirking and having the corners of is eyes crinkle.

"I suggest nothing illegal because that will have dire consequences, since both Neal and my dad hate you"

"All I wanted to ask if you could go for a cop of Joe with me"

"A cup of Joe?"

"Coffee"

"Oh no thanks I have paper work to catch up on"

"First of all no you don't you finished it all this morning and secondly why not

Your right why not your not doing anything wrong right now and quite frankly if I have to clean one more take out tray I am going to shoot it."


End file.
